Yoko
Personality Yoko is an extremely sociable monster, coming off rather excitable and happy. Seems like she's always smiling whenever someone takes a gander in her direction. She isn't afraid to approach others in order to make friends, this can sometimes come off relatively annoying to a few due to her excessive motor mouth. She withholds so much energy when on full to medium feed (ie. blood consumption), expending this vitality goofing off and gossiping with fellow co-workers and sometimes even customers. Since Yoko is such a blabber mouth she neglects to process her thoughts before speaking, often times coming off ridiculously blunt without realizing. Someone could be spilling some hot tea about a fellow co-worker... or too afraid to approach about a specific subject and she'd run her mouth immediately to said creature causing utter chaos. Even though Yoko comes off as a ray of sunshine, she does in fact conceal underlying depressions in regards to her parents and upbringing. Not one to open up about her past or current melancholy emotions, using her happy-go-lucky attitude as a mask in order to keep others away from her more personal business. She will only open up to those who show effort in willing to connect, otherwise she'll simply deflect the idea all together. Abilities Due to being cursed for being mixed species (ie. human/monster parents), she was turned into a rokurokubi in which she has the ability to stretch her neck to extremely long lengths (up to 25ft). She's mostly harmless, however blood is required for her to attain these abilities, so she must stay fed. If on low feed her neck reduces in length during stretch, sometimes even results in limp neck as Yoko calls it, where her head is unable to stay upright due to her weakened state. History Yoko’s father originated from Japan, having immigrated to the United States in concealed glamour as a yokai in order to find a better life for himself. This is how he ended up in New Orleans, he gained a job as a simple milk man, living from paycheck to paycheck in order to get by. He didn’t know much English at the time, floating by on what broken words he picked up in the short span he’s experienced on American soil. It was because of his job that he met his wife, a gorgeous African American woman who worked at a flower shop, one fine morning upon opening of the shop he met her face to face delivering the crate of product and immediately fell in love. Though, as we all know monsters are forbidden to interact with humans outside of glamour; they can’t even know of the existence of creatures. So Yoko’s father was in shambles, unaware of what to do about these emotions he was feeling for the woman, ultimately deciding he would stay away. But it didn’t last. They equally became infatuated with one another, simple conversations turned into more, and due to the guilt he felt hiding such a key point of his being… he revealed his true form. She was, yes, taken aback at first… but looking past trivial matters such as appearance was easy for the woman. She was kind of heart. It was not long after that Yoko was born, a beast of both worlds. Due to her human half her glamouring abilities came off fairly weak, so she spent most of her life indoors; hiding. Her mother would teach her what she could on days she didn’t attend to the flower shop. Her father would spend long nights reading Yoko bedtime stories from his homeland, teaching her what Japanese he could in the process. Protecting his daughter from any bad dreams she may fall into once asleep; her parents were the picture perfect pair when it came to devotion to their child. As Yoko grew older her glamouring abilities became just strong enough for her to hold human shape, this excited her greatly, because it meant she could visit the outside world freely. Her parents would take her on all kinds of fun trips, like shopping centers, parks, museums!! The works. Though, this would soon be her downfall. Around the age of eight she was on an outing with her parents, visiting the nearby zoo. It was a first for her, and she was absolutely thrilled to see all these animals her mother taught her about through books. Sadly, it didn’t last, due to her poor glamouring ability a visiting monster cop read right through her aura. They were taken away practically on the spot; Yoko’s father was banished to prison on a ridiculously high sentence and her mother… well… her mother was mind wiped. Yoko went from a simple half yokai to a rokurokubi in a matter of minutes as punishment for, just existing. Now orphaned, she was given a caretaker in order to thrive. Yoko was forced to live with an old hag; some witch by the name Agnes. She treated Yoko more like a tool than a child to look after, immediately dragging her in on her nursing job at an adjacent hospital. Her life grew more and more dreary as the days progressed under this new roof, heartbroken at the loss of both parents in such a short time span. She spent the bulk of her days locked in the tiny broom closet of a room she was given by her curator, the woman failed to school her so Yoko sat dormant with education, knowing nothing past grade three. She relied on books and stories told by the patients at the hospital she was involuntarily brought to by Agnes. Yoko glamoured a lot during these times as Agnes spent long hours attending to her job aiding human patients. These times were happier, despite the hardships of glamour, Yoko didn’t mind it as much if it meant getting out of that rickety old apartment that witch called a home. Most of her time spent entertaining the elderly, drawing them crude pictures using broken crayons or telling them silly stories her father passed down to her, it mostly filled that gap left behind in her heart. Into her early teen years she still looked after the folks as it soon became somewhat of a part time job for her at this point. She’d grow attached to some, but of course death’s hands would come for those in the nursing ward when the time came. Letting go was becoming easier and easier for the rokurokubi as the years went on, but it nowhere near prepared her for what was to come. Walking into the room of a newly admitted patient, only to be revealed as her own mother. The woman was diagnosed with early Alzheimer's disease according to Agnes, who had no idea what internal boom was occurring within Yoko’s head. The mind wipe worked, that’s for sure, but a little too well… as the woman would constant forego any new or even old knowledge. Sometimes she’d even forget her own name. Yoko now spent most of her time looking after her mother, making her smile, bringing her freshly cut flowers almost every time she saw her. Telling her stories of her childhood, even including ones that should be forbidden as it dealt with the monster world. Who would know when the woman was to forget it within the hour anyways. There were times of emotional high when she’d suddenly speak of having a daughter, comparing her mannerisms or beauty to those of Yoko’s. Those were times Yoko would openly cry, shaking it off as if it was nothing when the woman’s face would twist in worry. Once she reached 18 she was released from Agnes’ hell house, placed into the world as a willing adult. Though, these were also sad times as Yoko wasn’t allowed to work at the hospital anymore since her caretaker wasn’t there to allow full access. She was still accepted as a visitor as many of the nursing staff adored her company, stopping in from time to time to see past elders she’d look after, and of course her own mother. But she was clearly in need of a new job, she only had little pocket money from Agnes to provide her with her own small living space. This is when La’Lune landed in her lap, almost literally as the newspaper shot through an open window from a cackling raven. Taking on the head waitress position at the bar where she’d meet a whole new cast of characters to befriend! Likes & Dislikes Likes * Gossip * Fashion * Bloody Marys * Meeting new people * Scaring Chan!! :) Dislikes * Rude Introverts * Hard Alcohol * Cleaning up the bar during closing hours * Limp Neck Mode™ :( * People trying to get her to open up about her past Trivia * When Yoko is drunk her neck goes out of control like a slinky * Her favorite animal is the giraffe, because its neck is tall just like her’s!! * Whenever she gets her paycheck she impulsively spends it all on the newest fashion or silly stuffed animals * Is super informed on flowers, she loves them! Her mother owned a flower shop and she would teach her daughter all kinds of breeds of plant/flower * Her dad is a Japanese yokai called Baku; he would eat dreams, but mostly the nightmares Yoko had as a kid Category:La'Lune Staff